Cara Vune
Cara Vune is the daughter of Lila, and Hektor Vune making her a member of House Vune. Cara Vune has two siblings in the form of Richard, and Denise Vune of whome Richard is a reprehensible young man whome has become known for his dark mindset, while her sister Denise was a kind girl but she went missing during the Rise of Lucerne and hasnt been seen since. Cara Vune was engaged to Logan Hairen but he died during a riot inside Drinlin orchestrated by her brother Richard. Cara Vune was born the second child of Hektor Vune, and in this position she should have retained the personality and kindness of her well loved father, but instead she became the second coming of her selfish mother Lila Vune. As she grew up she became known for her extreme demands of the House Vune servents, and she became almost as unpopular as her mother. Her behavior would improve dramatically as she grew closer to the young knight Logan Hairen. Logan became the personal squire of her father Hektor Vune, and in this position he stayed at their home - as his family House Hairen lived in the eastern plains of Lannistane - and the two would bond over their shared love for archery and hunting. The two would spend entire days in the wilderness as they hunted some manner of beast, and this slowly moved into love, which was unfortuantly witnessed by her older brother. Cara Vune would remain behind as the regent of her families remaining forces during the Invasion of Westbridge and it would be in this position that she would join Jon Snow and many other lords in dealing with the Rhuthian Civil War where she would take her forces into the battles. History Early History Cara Vune was born the second child of Hektor Vune, and in this position she should have retained the personality and kindness of her well loved father, but instead she became the second coming of her selfish mother Lila Vune. As she grew up she became known for her extreme demands of the House Vune servents, and she became almost as unpopular as her mother. Her behavior would improve dramatically as she grew closer to the young knight Logan Hairen. Logan became the personal squire of her father Hektor Vune, and in this position he stayed at their home - as his family House Hairen lived in the eastern plains of Lannistane - and the two would bond over their shared love for archery and hunting. The two would spend entire days in the wilderness as they hunted some manner of beast, and this slowly moved into love, which was unfortuantly witnessed by her older brother. Death of Logan Family Members Lila Vune - Mother Hektor Vune - Father Relationships Aleyn Estermont See Also : Aleyn Estermont "If this is the end, all there is to be, then I will do with the rest of my life as I wish. It's my life to live, not yours to live for me. I'm going with you, and that is final." -Cara Vune Cara Vune and Aleyn Estermont became best friends as Aleyn became embroiled in the friendship circles of her lover Davin Plaup. Through this she would come to meet the members of House Vune of whome were a banner house of House Plaup. Cara and Aleyn would come to bond over their shared interests in fighting, and since both had never been given the chance before their meeting to even express and interest in this their relationship grew quickly. When Aleyn married Davin Plaup Cara Vune was her maid of honor showing the entire world how important their friendship was to her. Category:House Vune Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal